


Madrugada de invierno

by Kanra_Arbatov



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_Arbatov/pseuds/Kanra_Arbatov
Summary: Las noticias corren rápido por el hospital.Post capítulo 88 de Finder series.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Madrugada de invierno

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí Asami ya lleva unos días despierto, pero nada ha sido capaz de calmarlo. Lo último que supo de Akihito es que está estable, pero que no saben cuándo despertará. Ni las enfermeras ni su cuerpo le han permitido ir a verlo, pero ciertas palabras le dan toda la fuerza que necesita.

Akihito había despertado.

Las noticias corren rápido por el hospital, los rumores y el chisme iban de lado a lado. Sin querer, escuché a las enfermeras hablando afuera de mi habitación.

—Así que por fin ese chico rubio abrió los ojos —comentó una, mientras revisaba unos papeles.

—Sí, pero tienen que revisarlo aún, tienen que verificar que todo esté bien antes de avisar a Feilong-sama.

Las enfermeras se fueron y sin siquiera pensarlo, me libré del equipo médico que me ataba a mi cama y salí de mi habitación. El guardia que cuidaba de mí me miró despavorido, preguntándome sobre si estoy bien y que debo regresar a mi cuarto, que aún no estoy bien como para salir. No me importa. Nada de eso me importa ya. Lo callé y le dije que se quedara donde está, volvería pronto. Gran mentira, pero al parecer suficiente para que se tranquilizara, o al menos no me molestara.

Seguí sin cesar caminando hacia mi destino, un poco encorvado y adolorido. Tenía que sujetar la barandilla y pegarme a la pared para mantener el equilibrio, si es que no quería caer. Dolía, dolía mucho. Pero tú eras más importante, verte haría que todo valiese la pena. Seguí buscando por todos lados, hasta que te hallé. Apenas vi tu nombre en la identificación, mi corazón empezó a latir como un loco. Entré sin pensar y te vi, tan etéreo, tan puro, tan hermoso. Estabas sentado mirando el alba, estaba amaneciendo. Cuando te diste la vuelta, identificando al intruso en tu habitación, mi corazón paró. Me encaminé rápidamente a tu lado, ignorando todo el dolor que podía estar sufriendo en ese momento. Sólo me importabas tú, tú y tú.

Me puse al costado de tu cama, mientras llamabas mi nombre. Era como una duda, una pregunta, ¿acaso todo esto era real? Probablemente no te lo creías, y no te culpo. Los ojos dicen más que mil palabras, tus luceros empezaron a lagrimear. Sin darme cuenta, yo te seguía el paso. Me acerqué más y más a ti. Acaricié tu mejilla suavemente, mientras las gotas de tus lágrimas chocaban con mis dedos. Un toque tan tierno, tenía miedo de romperte, de volver a dañarte, de que volvieses a dormir y que fuese para siempre.

—Te amo, te amo muchísimo —dije con una voz que jamás pensé que saldría de mí, a punto de romperse—, jamás lo olvides —tú eras el culpable, Takaba Akihito.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, hasta el fondo del abismo —me respondiste, con una voz que imitaba a la mía. Me sonreíste y, como si los médicos fuesen en vano, me devolviste toda la vida. Mi pecho ardía intensamente, era tan feliz. Volví a arrullar tu rostro con mis manos, acercando mis labios a los tuyos. Un beso suave, gentil y llenó de sentimientos jamás dichos, pero que por fin encontraban consuelo. Continué dándote pequeños besos y me seguías cada paso, tomando mi mano libre y dándole cariño. 

Cuando tuvimos que separarnos por falta de oxígeno, la luz del alba iluminó tu ser. Parecías un ángel, un ángel que vino a rescatarme de este infierno. Si no fuese por todo el dolor que estoy sintiendo, pensaría que estás aquí para llevarme al otro lado. Fui un hombre tonto, ¿de verdad creía que el poder y el dinero me lo darían todo? Tú jamás me has pedido ni uno ni lo otro, me das todo tu amor gratis, cuando para mí es algo tan valioso que ni todo mi imperio junto sería capaz de plantarle cara. Te di una sonrisa que sólo a ti soy capaz mostrar y tú respondiste con una tan brillante que iluminó mi mundo entero. Como siempre, no paras de sorprenderme con tu fuerza, con tu ferocidad, con tu optimismo y con tu deseo de vivir. Esta vez no permitiré que nada pase entre nosotros, porque desde que nos vimos a través de ese visor supe que no fui yo quien te atrapó.

Fuiste tú.

**Author's Note:**

> Quizás arregle algunas partes después, tenía ganas de publicar una segunda parte pero creo que aún no se dará. El hype y los feels me tienen loca, esto es todo lo que pude escribir sin perderme en mis propias fantasías y pensamientos. Ojalá lo disfruten u u.


End file.
